<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like puzzle pieces by Mikaeru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614992">Like puzzle pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru'>Mikaeru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Hugs, M/M, look i just needed some serotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=2962777#cmt2962777">kink meme</a>: Crowley wants Aziraphale to just lay right on him. Not from a ‘sexual smothering/crushing’ sort of angle but more of a ‘I’m touch starved and there’s nothing I’d like more than the full weight of your body on me’ angle. They have a very soft, intimate snuggle and there’s lots of happiness and comfort all around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like puzzle pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air around Crowley was electric, deep blue punctured with washed-off purple. He was sulking on the sofa - no, not exactly sulking, because that would require some kind of action; instead he was melted on the pillows, face down, hands barely grazing the floor. Sometimes a wordless moan escaped his mouth.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale was sipping his tea on the sofa in front of him, worriedly watching him over his book. He wasn't even sure which one he was reading - the one about Scientology or the one about the Kennedy assassination or the one with that weirdly long bit about duck mating.</p><p><br/>"Darling," he called, "are you all right?"</p><p><br/>Crowley murmured something intelligible without moving a muscle. </p><p><br/>"Darling, I can't understand you if you talk into the pillow."</p><p><br/>Crowley shifted a little and grumbled "'m not."</p><p><br/>"Something happened, love?" </p><p><br/>Aziraphale had learned that, sometimes, using pet names instead of his name would make Crowley feel a bit better, knowing he was cherished, loved. It worked, today; Crowley shifted again to look at him. </p><p><br/>"Just a bad day is all. Bit nervous. Bit angry. Bit... ever'thing."</p><p><br/>"Sounds like a lot, dove," Aziraphale said, sympathetically. </p><p><br/>"Mh-mh. Can you...", Crowley started, but trailed off. Aziraphale closed the book and put the teacup on the table. </p><p><br/>"Can I?"</p><p><br/>Crowley frowned and hid his face again. Aziraphale sat down on the couch near him, started petting his back in slow, tender strokes. "Use your word, doll."</p><p><br/>"Can you hug me?", asked Crowley after a couple of seconds with a hesitation that made Aziraphale feel a pang in his heart.<br/>"Of course, pumpkin."</p><p><br/>Crowley launched himself on his angel, hiding his face in Aziraphale's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Not pumpkin," he grumbled, breathing in Aziraphale's smell.</p><p><br/>"Too sappy for such a tough demon?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah."</p><p><br/>"The same tough demon I witnessed yesterday singing Part of your world at the top of his lungs while he thought I wasn't in the house?"</p><p><br/>"Was not!"</p><p><br/>"Was too," laughed Aziraphale, kissing his forehead. They cuddled a bit, Crowley pouting and Aziraphale scratching his neck, the small of his back, making him purring a bit. It was so lovely, and Aziraphale was enamoured with all those little sounds. <br/><br/></p><p>"Are you better, cupcake?"<br/><br/></p><p>"I absolutely forbid you to call me that again."<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh, he can speak properly after all."<br/><br/></p><p>Crowley looked at him and pouted. "Mph," he just said, playing a bit with his shirt, unbuttoning the first one. "We in our home angel. No need to be all prim and proper."<br/><br/></p><p>"Answer me, my own."<br/><br/></p><p>Crowley groaned again, incapable of looking at Aziraphale. "'s just... embarasssssssing."<br/><br/></p><p>"Love, I've seen you weeping at -"<br/><br/></p><p>"Shut up!"<br/><br/></p><p>"What, are you worried someone would listen?"<br/><br/></p><p>"You don't know if something is watching or listening or both, angel."<br/><br/></p><p>"In that case, they already know everything."<br/><br/></p><p>"Stoooooop," whined Crowley, making his husband laugh. "Can you... bear hug me?"<br/><br/></p><p>"I thought I was already doing that."<br/><br/></p><p>"No, it's..." Crowley blushed a little, and Aziraphale thought it silly; they were married, they saw each other in every shape and form and position; but Crowley was embarrassed by the weirdest things, like asking for a second plate of pasta or picking out what movie they should see. "I'd like you to, like, crush me -"<br/><br/></p><p>"What?", he asked, alarmed. <br/><br/></p><p>"Let me finish! I mean - I want to lie down and I want you on top of me. 'm cold," Crowley quickly added. <br/><br/></p><p>"This is the hottest summer weekend we ever had in England..."<br/><br/></p><p>"I missed you this week, okay?" he finally confessed - how silly he is, thought Aziraphale once again. "You were out all the time..."<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale's face softened at that. It was true, it had been a busy week for him: a book auction, a cooking competition he wanted to win, a race for charity to organize with the neighbours. "Oh, dove, I'm so very sorry. Lie down, lie down, and let me make it up for you."<br/><br/></p><p>Crowley sighed as he did it; he visibly relaxed when Aziraphale lie on him, head in the crook of his shoulder. He sighed again, eyes closed, when they hugged. Aziraphale started kissing his face, teeny tiny kisses on his forehead, on his eyelids, along his jawline. He was slightly purring again, more cat than snake. <br/><br/></p><p>"Angel...", Crowley said after a while, "'m not hurting you, right?"<br/><br/></p><p>"How could you hurt me, doll?"<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm all bones. Pointy and all."<br/><br/></p><p>"You're the perfect size, shape and sharpness for me. I've already told you that my body is -"<br/><br/></p><p>"- made to accommodate your body. Yeah, I know. Like puzzle pieces, we are."<br/><br/></p><p>"Indeed, darling." He kissed him on the lips, a chaste peck. "Bit better?", he asked, voice soft and buttery, gently stroking Crowley's cheek. He moved his face to kiss Aziraphale's palm. <br/><br/></p><p>"A bit. Ask me again in a hour or two."<br/><br/></p><p>"Make three." Aziraphale kissed him again. "But tell me this: how come I can call you doll but cupcake is forbidden?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Simple, dolls are cute and cupcakes are disgusting."<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale opened his mouth in a outraged gasp. "They are not! They're delicious!"<br/><br/></p><p>"They suck, angel." Crowley scrunched his nose up. "All that butter and sugar - yuck."<br/><br/></p><p>"That's the best part! And I didn't know you liked dolls."<br/><br/></p><p>Crowley sighed, kneading Aziraphale's arm exactly like a cat. "It's not that I like them... they're cute. I like the dresses of the porcelain ones. All shiny and shit."<br/><br/></p><p>"Do you want one?" Aziraphale kissed him under the chin, "I'm sure you would be a vision. Something crimson and emerald green, maybe."<br/><br/></p><p>"Do we have plans in the foreseeable future?" Crowley asked, in that very special tone of his that meant that troubles (and mischief and games and wonderful news) were afoot. <br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale actually had plans, but he could reschedule. (he really couldn't, but he decided not to care. Carlotta would forgive him. Maybe.)</p><p> </p><p>"No, we don't."<br/><br/></p><p>"Mh," pondered Crowley, kneading Aziraphale's thigh, "y'know, I think I saw something on one of those Instagram ads..."<br/><br/></p><p>"Something that tickled your fancy, I presume?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, but I'll show you later. 'm too comfortable now." A relaxed little moan. "But maybe we can improve a bit. " He snapped his finger and they had just their pants on. Crowley let out the happiest of sighs. "Aah, so much skin," he said, excited, hugging his neck. <br/><br/></p><p>"So much love," smiled Aziraphale, making Crowley blush.<br/><br/></p><p>"Sap."<br/><br/></p><p>"You love it."<br/><br/></p><p>"Unfortunately."<br/><br/></p><p>"Sucker."<br/><br/></p><p>"Angel!"<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale kissed him all over his face. "Truth hurts, right?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Mph," pouted Crowley, but Aziraphale washed the pout off with a particularly felt kiss. "If you keep on behaving like this when I'll buy the dress you're not invited to see how I look."<br/><br/></p><p>"Who is, if I'm not?"<br/><br/></p><p>"My Instagram followers."<br/><br/></p><p>"You wouldn't dare!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Totally."<br/><br/></p><p>"Such a bratty little doll."<br/><br/></p><p>Crowley smiled a lazy, soft grin, a bit lopsided. "It me."<br/><br/></p><p>"Indeed."<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale laid his head on Crowley's shoulder. Crowley kissed it, laying his hands on the small of his back. He didn't drift to sleep, as he wanted to absorb every second of the evening. He kissed Aziraphale's temple. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>